Kingdom Lanta Parodie de Kho Lanta
by Fickerstein
Summary: L'aventure continue! Nouveaux nominés, venez voté pour celui que vous voulez voir partir de l'ile! Toujours plus de funs et de délires : !
1. Chapter 1

(AKUROKU DANS CETTE FIC! OF COURSE ! -Maison du cafey : D -)

Bonjour !! Je sais je sais, "LULUCE!! TU ABANDONNES LES VACANCES DE L'ORGANISATION??"

Nan vous inquietez pas! J'ai juste eu envie d'écrire Kho-lanta version Kingdom Hearts en lisant la fic "Star Square" x)

Alors je la fais! Mwahaha! J'espere que vous vous eclaterez autant que moi à lire cette fiction xD

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir Kingdom Lanta! Pendant que moi, je vais aller boire un café et continuer le chapitre 15 des vacances de l'organisation XIII...

ENJOY!

* * *

Aishi: Bonjour chers téléspéctateurs! Vous connaissez tous Kho-lanta? Et bien voici l'édition dont vous avez tous révé... KINGDOM-LANTA! Et ouais les friends, on va pouvoir voir Axel et son beau p'tit c... Euh, sa tenue de Tarzan quoi!

Camaraman (soupire): Pourquoi on a viré Yuffie? J'la préférais, elle était plus sérieuse...

Aishi: Après plus de 50651052 demandes de candidatures, seulement 12 personnes on été retenues! Equitablement, cela aurait donné 6filles et 6garçons! (Wouhou! Vous avez vu? Je sais diviser par 2!! Héhé!) Mais on a pas fait le truc équitable donc y'a plus de mec (pour mon plus graaand bonheur!)

Cameraman: ...

Aishi: Et voici donc ... LES CANDIDATS!!

...

...

...

Oh hé les studios! On envoie le spot avec les candidats là!

Luluce: Ah wesh désolé tu vois c'était la pause café et j'avais trop la flemme et j'me suis endormie sur mon matos'...

Aishi: ALORS ... A VOUS LES STUDIOS!

Luluce: Wesh mec'...

Aishi: ...

.+.+.+.+.

Saix: ... Salut... J'mapelle Saix... J'ai 23ans... Et euh... Si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai perdu un pari.

Commentaire voix off:

- Saix est un "BERSEK", ce qui veut dire qu'il est méchant mais pas si méchant que ça!

- Candidat très discret qui garde toujours son calme... Sauf quand il y a un manque de nourriture...

- C'est après etre passé en mode bersek et avoir éliminé la moitié du staff de Kingdom Lanta que SAix a été admis dans les candidats qui participeronts à l'aventure... Paix à l'ame de Pinochio...

.+.+.+.+.

Axel: Salut salut! Moi c'est Axel! Tarzan n'a qu'a bien se tenir parce que ce soir, JE LE REMPLACE! Niark! (sourire + montage: rajout de petites etoiles autour du candidat...)

Commentaire: voix off:

- Axel est, ce que l'on appele courament "un craneur"... Seulement on le pardonne, parce qu'il est beau gosse! Niaah (L)

-Il est roux. (Si c'est important, j'vous dis!)

-Il est beau!

-Il est ... Axellement parfait!

.+.+.+.+.

Xemnas: Bonsoir! Xemnas, 25ans, et je suis là juste pour la somme à remporter! MWAHAHAHA!!

Aishi: Et à quoi va vous servir la récompense quand "vous l'aurez" ?

Xemnas: A financer mon projet: Le KINGDOM HEARTS!

Aishi: ... Ah.

Commentaires voix off:

- Xemnas cache un coté despote et parano.

- Quand vous lui parlez de coeur, il vous hurle "OU CAA?"

- Il passe son temps à draguer Saix quand la caméra est off...

.+.+.+.+.

Sora: HELLOW!! (Pousse un blond à sa gauche et chuchotte:) Roxas... Dit bonjour...

Roxas: ... Bonjour?

Sora: WAII! Hello public, je suis venu avec mon frere! C'est pour lui prouver que je suis plus responsable que lui! Nan maiis..

Roxas: Tu tiendras pas 1 jours qu'il faudra que je te ramene...

Sora: C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Commentaires voix off:

- Sora et Roxas sont freres, ils ont 1 an et demi d'équart.

- Sora est plutot naif et gamin, Roxas lui, intelligent et résonnable

- Sora a chialé pendant le trajet qui l'ammenerais à l'ile: Flute, y'a pas de prises pour sa télé: il pourra pas suivre les aventures des bisounours... Oh noooooon...

.+.+.+.+.

Riku: Salut people'. J'ai 22ans, et si je suis là, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de changer un peu mon style de vie!

Commentaires voix off:

- Riku a les cheveux gris, mais on a pas osé lui demander si c'était naturel ou pas...

- Luluce dit que sur sa carte d'identité, sa date de naissance est trafiquée...

- Ne parle pas beaucoup, voir jamais. Il resonne, et remue ses idées 5 fois dans sa tete avant de les proposer.

.+.+.+.+.

Kairi: HELLOW!!

Namine: HELLOW!!

Kairi et Namine: Nous sommes venues ici entre copines, pour s'entraider ou s'enfoncer si jamais on est pas dans la meme équipe!

(Les deux filles se tape dans la main)

Kairi et Namine: SHOW MUST GO ON!! YEAH!!

Commentaires voix off:

-Kairi et Namine prétendent être les meilleures amies du monde, mais on voit bien qu'elle adorent se faire des vacheries toujours plus grosses...

-Kairi a voulu violé Sora dans le trajet pour arriver à l'ile

-Namine passe son temps à dessiner ce qu'elle voit.

-Kairi est une groupie histérique des Simili similair', groupe mitique de rock composé de... Similis.

.+.+.+.+.

Larxene: Slt mwa s'Larx et j'kiffe le SMS si sa tplé pas tva...

Aishi: Eh... Parlez de vous, pas des autres!!

Larxene: Bah jrien a racont' mwa!

Aishi: Bah par ex... Que ferez vous avec la récompense de 10 000 munnies?

Larxene: QUOI S'TOUT? MAIS VOUS ETES DES MERDEUX SO RADINS!! POUR QUE JE PARTICIP V'VOUS FOUTEY LE DOIGT DANS LE CUL, ET BIEN PROFOND JPEU VOU DIIIR' !!

Aishi: O.o ... Eh, si j'vous donne un paquet de chip's?

Larxene: Allez, j'fais ça pour le public et pour avoir la gloire de passer à la télé 8D

Aishi: ...

Commentaires voix-off:

-Larxene s'entend très bien avec les mecs, d'ailleurs elle déclare que c'est "ses meilleurs potes".

- Cette fille est très dangeureuse, plaignons ensemble l'équipe qui l'aura...

- Tempérament très... Electrique.

- Adore parler en sms, et dire "yesh" à tout bout de champs...

.+.+.+.+.

Demyx: Ah? C'est à moi? Hum hum... HELLO LES ROCKEURS!! Moi sur une ile deserte, tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est ma guitare! Yeah! I WANNA ROCK!!

Commentaires voix off:

- Se prend pour une célébrité alors qu'il a aucun album sortit

- Joue les 3 quarts du temps de la guitare

-Aime glander les 1 quarts du temps qui lui reste.

-Reve à la célébrité et la gloire.

.+.+.+.+.

Marluxia: Saluuuut! Je m'apelle Marluxia! Marlulu pour les intiimes. Mon chou, je suis là pour gagner comme ça, tu vois! (Sourire style le mec dans la pub pour neuf )

Commentaires voix-off:

-Se crois beau gosse

-Adore donner des conseils en amour, sauf qu'en fait il a jamais eu de petites copines/copains.

-Quand il parle, il a la tendance de rajouter "comme ça..." et de mimer ce qu'il dit.

- Tsé les meufs qui y'aura sur l'ile tu vois... J'vais les draguer comme ça... Et puis j'les prendrais dans mes bras comme ça là... Et puis après s'ra plus et affinité tu vois...

- Le jury a kiffé ses cheveux roses et l'a pris tout de suite dans l'aventure. (Luluce voudrais rajouter : AHAHAH QUEL LAIDERON !! ET IL SE PREND POUR UN PIN-UP? MWAHAHAHAAAA!!)

.+.+.+.+.

Zexion: Salut... Je suis Zexion. J'avais juste envie de voir à quoi ressemblait la vie au moyen age.

Aishi: ...

Commentaires voix-off:

-Cache ses magnifiques yeux sous une grande meche de cheveux.

-Supra intélligent, son Q.I est tellement grand que ta puissance de 10 par rapport à lui, c'est 10 puissance moins 6969! Ouais.

-Kiffe les champignons.

-Haie etre en compagnie d'histériques.

.+.+.+.+.

Aishi: Ouais donc tu vois, j'lui ai dit "putain tu fais chier André!! T'as qu'a aller la voir ta Murielle! Puis quand tu la prendra dans ton lit, tu penseras bien à moi heiiin!" Pff quel bouffon! Je crois que si ça continue j'vais me reconvertir en lesb...

Luluce: Hum hum... De retour en direeeect...

Aishi: O.O

Cameraman: Aishi s'a toi là...

Aishi: Boudiou!! Hum... Voilà, vous avez fait connaissance avec les candidats!! L'émission se passe sur Destiny island, le premier monde de votre jeu PS2 Kingdom hearts premier du nom! (Bah ouais, y'a que ce monde là qu'est petit paumé et rempli de créatures mangeuses d'hommes... Et similis?) Voici maintenant leur arrivée à l'ile!

...

...

OH EH LES STUDIOOOOOOOS!! ON ENVOIE LENREGISTREMENT DE LEUR ARRIVEE!!

Luluce: J'aime le café!!

Aishi: ...

.+.+.+.+.

21h00 Les candidats arrivent aux studios, et sont tous salués par Luluce, Aishi et le cameraman (Vous etes surs que y'a plus de membres du staff? ...)

21h02 En saluant Axel, Aishi se rate et l'embrasse sur la bouche... Oups?

21h05 Kairi et Namine manquent à l'appel... Elle prenaient leurs places pour le concert des simili similair' quand le train est arrivé...

22h30 Les deux histériques arrivent au plateau, et tous les candidats partent en hélicoptere pour l'ile.

01h30 Marluxia vomit sur Saix... Et ce dernier passe en mode berseck. (Caméras coupées pour le passage suivant...)

01h55 Xemnas, qui lisait sa revue "Le coeur a ses raisons.", se leve en voulant pousser un coup de gueule "L'AMOUR EST INDISPENSABLE POUR LE DEVELLOPPEMENT D'UN COEUR? BOUDIOU DE BOUDIEU! KES JVAI TFAIR A TON C'" -propos inachevé: Le sir avait détaché sa ceinture pour se lever et l'hélicoptere pris un virage bien trop rapidement...

03h20 Les candidats dorment tous, sauf Marluxia qui essaie d'oublier que Saix lui a arraché une meche de cheveux tout à l'heure...

04h10 Luluce papote avec le pilote, ce dernier mattait tellement les roploplos de la directrice de l'emission que l'helicoptere manqua de s'exploser contre un arbre.

05h40 Aishi sert le petit déjeuner aux candidats.

05h42 En servant le p'tit dej à Axel, l'avion evita un connrd d'oiseau et Aishi tomba dans les bras d'Axel... Oups?

06h00 Nos candidats arrivent à un port, et tout le monde embarque dans des petites barques pourries, ou on a bouché quelques trous causés par des mittes avec des bouchons de bouteilles de vin...

06h15 La barque de Sora et Roxas se renverse. Sora avait pas vu en ramant qu'il allait droit sur une baleine qui passait par là...

06h20 Roxas et mis dans la barque d'Axel et Demyx, Sora dans celle de Riku et Saix.

06h45 On apperçoit l'ile paumée. Sora hurle "MAIS JE LA CONNAIS !! J'Y AI PASSER MON ENFANCE AVEC ... Euh... J'men rapelle plus... Deux gros nigauds là...

07h00 Tout le monde accoste sur l'ile, le staff arrive par navire.

07h30 Luluce donne les consignes, et guide nos aventuriers jusqu'a une cabane en hauteur ou un panneau indique "Gîte de Kingdom Lanta".

08h30 Pour l'instant, tout le monde a été casé dans une chambre, pour se reposer un peu des émotions du voyage... Marluxia regerbe.

08h45 Des insomniaques viennent dans le salon pour papoter (Axel, Roxas, Demyx et Namine.)

10h00 Aishi reveille les candidats, et leur annonce que la premiere épreuve aura lieu demain à 11h30. Ce qui est bien, mais pas tant que ça.

11h50 Kairi se rend compte qu'elle a oublié les billets pour le concert des Simili Similair' dans l'hélicoptere.

12h30 Un pikachu hurle "PIKACHU" et se pikachu dans le pikachu!

14h30 Xemnas, refusant les regles du gite, se sauve par la fenetre de sa chambre... Et le staff a rien remarqué. Rien.

15h30 Le cameraman remarque Xemnas se faire dévorer par un requin, et le laisse se faire dévorer. Il avait qu'a respecter les regles ce vaux-rien!

16h45 Xemnas rentre dans sa chambre par la fenetre, en aillons.

17h00 Axel s'emmerde et décide d'aller prendre sa douche...

17h02 Aishi, en passant la serpillere dans le couloir, décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller nettoyer les douches... Elle tomba sur Axel, nu comme un vers. Oups?

17h15 Luluce prend son 10eme café de la journée.

17h45 Le cameraman s'emmerde aussi, eteint sa camera et se casse cuisiner avec Zexion et son livre de cuisine...

18h00 Namine, qui en a ras la casquette d'entendre Kairi pleurer depuis ce matin parce qu'elle a oublié ses places de concerts dans l'helico, la choppe et tente de la noyer dans la baignoire. L'infirmière Aeris intervient immédiatement.

19h00 Larxene, que nous n'avions pas remarqué de la journée jusqu'a présent, pris un coup de jus en voulant brancher son rassoir de poils... Aeris revient, avec son assistant Cloud.

20h00 Larxene sort de l'infirmerie. Pas Kairi.

20h30 Axel dine.

20h32 Aishi, qui avait la dale, vint diner avec Axel. Ce dernier se cassa immédiatement de table, et courut dans sa chambre. Aishi se foutu à chialer pour une raison inconnue.

20h50 Profitant de la télé du gîte, Sora se branche illégalement sur le cable et branche les bisounours!

21h00 Aishi chiale encore.

22h00 Fin des programmes TV. Les candidats se couchent. Aishi chiale toujours.

22h15 Aishi, qui a force de chialler se desydrate, empeche tout le monde de dormir. Luluce se lève. (CA VA CHIER!)

22h20 Luluce essaie de resonner Aishi de sa deprime. Rien.

22h30 Axel, en tant que bon héros, se leve et embrasse Aishi pour qu'elle nous foute la paix... Mission accomplie, tout le monde retourne au pieux, sauf Aishi, qui continue de revasser et ne bouge pas de la cuisine.

23h00 Dans la chambre des garçons, Marluxia dégueule dans le lit de Saix, qui repasse en mode Berseck...

23h20 Marluxia est ammené à l'infirmerie par Aeris et Cloud. Il dormira auprès de Kairi.

00h00 Tout le monde dort... Sauf Saix... Il regarde la pleine lune... Avec des pupilles noires qui prennent étrangement toute la place dans ses yeux O.O

01h00 Le cameraman éteint sa caméra, ce qui signifie fin de transmission de l'emission. Bonne nuit les petits!

* * *

Et voila !! A oui, que je vous avertisse! Pour élimiiner les candidats a la fin de l'épreuve de demain, ce sera par review! A bientot pour Kingdom Lanta! X3

-Luluce avec son café-


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOW!! Merci à toutes mes premieres reviews X3

Naaan j'veux pas vous tuer!! Don't worry! Je trouve juste qu'un moment de rigolade ça detend : 3

Enjoy la suiiite! (Je me suis éclatée à relire Cendrillon, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le chapitre :D)

* * *

Dimanche.

06h30 Aishi est la premiere à se lever. En fait, elle s'est pas couchée de la nuit.

06h45 Luluce ouvre les yeux dans la suite de luxe... Elle se leve et va dans le poste de controle du gîte, et s'asseoit devant son "matos' ".

06h50 Luluce fouille dans sa boite à CD...

07h00 Luluce met Marilyn Manson en tant que reveil... Ce qui eut un effet très efficace...

07h10 Kairi et Marluxia dorment toujours... Faut dire, il n'y a pas d'haut parleurs dans l'infirmerie...

07h20 Larxene: "Yesh! Cey ki ki prép' la bouff' today?" - Namine se retient de noyer Larxene.

07h30 Zexion s'est dévoué pour préparer le p'tit dej.

07h45 Lors du déjeuner, les candidats apprenent le vrai nom du cameraman... Camèr HAMAN. Larxene : "Awtch yé sui chokey."

08h00 Riku est malheureusement de corvée de vaisselle.

08h15 Les candidats sortent de table et se réunissent dans le salon.

08h20 Luluce, qui courait comme une malade à travers le gîte pour chopper un rat, se crouta dans les escaliers du salon...

08h30 Axel, qui n'est pas bien cadré par la caméra, n'apparait que peu dans cette scène.

10h00 Comme le gîte entier s'emmerde, Marluxia propose de raconter une histoire... Le people s'emmerde tellement qu'ils accèptent...

"Et donc. Il était une fois, un couple de gens nobles, d'ou naquit une magnifique petite fille. Cette fille répondait au nom de Cendrillon, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds et adorais les marrons. Sa mère mourrut quand cette petite était toute jeune. Peu de temps après, son pere trouva un laideron moche comme un macaron, et l'épousa. Du coup, les deux filles qu'avait cette mochetée vinrent habiter à la maison... Le père n'était jamais présent à la demeurre, bossant pour son travail de mer/... Du coup, la belle mere "embaucha" Cendrillon en tant que femme de ménage. La pauvre petite fut contrainte d'obeir. Ses deux horribles soeurs par alliance adoraient la battre. Enfin, surtout le vendredi soir et le dimanche midi."

Saix: ...

Marluxia: Et un Samedi, un bouffon du roi vint annoncer à tout le royaume que le prince organisait un bal, et qu'il comptait y trouver la femme de sa vie. Les deux soeurs se pomponnèrent, mais la premiere passa tellement de temps dans la salle de bain que la seconde ne put se maquiller sinon elle aurait été en retard! Cendrillon pleure "Ohh non! Comme j'aimerais aller au baaaaal..." et c'est alors qu'une lumiere bleu apparut, et derriere elle se cacha une jolie dame aux cheveux roses éclatants. Elle lui dit... "Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant! Je suis ta maraine la bonne fée!! Je vais tout faire pour que tu y aille, à ce foutu bal de merde!" La bonne fée secoua sa baguette, et Cendrillon se retrouva vétue de seulement une culotte et un souttif. La maraine repris. "Oups! Je me suis trompée de formule magique." La maraine secoua une deuxieme fois sa baguette, et Cendrillon fut vétue d'une magnifique robe de chez channel!. La jeune fille remercia sa tante. "Oh ce n'est rien mon enfant! Tu sais tu étais tellement mal fagottée qu'on aurait crut que tu venais de sortir d'un compte de poubelles." Cendrillon remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas de véhicule pour se rendre au bal. La bonne fée lui demanda de lui apporter une citrouille et un chat. Le chat, que Cendrillon avait eut tant de mal a attrapé, fut tué par la bonne fée "Que voulais-tu que je fasse de ce chat?" Elle secoua sa baguette encore une fois, et la citrouille se transforma en une renault mégane dernier cri décapotable. Cendrillon y monta, et la bonne fée conduit la voiture jusqu'au palais. Arrivés là, le prince, un rouquin si beau qu'on en tombait dans les pommes, remarqua tout de suite Cendrillon... Non pas par la robe HAUTE COUTURE, que la bonne fée aux cheveux roses c'était fait ch/é a faire apparaitre, mais par ses jolis cheveux blonds coiffés en pics, et ses yeux d'un bleu océan... Le rouquin invita Cendrillon à danser, et en tomba amoureux. Il déclara... "C'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie.". Minuit sonna, et la bonne fée courut chopper Cendrillon, et la balança par une fenetre du palais. Aussitot, la robe de cendrillon disparut, la laissant en cullote et soutient-gorge dans un buisson. La maraine la bonne fée descendit, et la ramena chez elle "Désolée, j'avais oublié de te dire que mes sorts étaient garantis jusqu'a minuit!" Par sa grande maladroititée et couillonerie, Cendrillon zappa sa chaussure de chez Dior qui te niquait les orteils en 5 minutes dans les chiottes du palais! Le prince la pris dans ses mains, et ordonna aux gardes de trouver la fille à qui iraient ces chaussures! Les gardes s'executèrent. Arrivés à la demeurre de Cendrillon, les deux soeurs essayerent par tout les moyens de rentrer leurs gros orteils dans la magnifique monture Dior, mais rien n'y fait! Cendrillon se croutta alors dans les escaliers avec son sceau d'eau, et les gardes comprirent en voyant son unique beautée que c'était d'elle que le prince Ax... Euh bref, était tombé amoureux d'elle! Et toc, la chaussure lui allait à ravir! Il la ramenèrent alors au palais.

Et c'est ainsi, que le prince et la bonne fée vécurent heureux pour toujours! TOUJOURS!!

Roxas: Euh... C'est pas Cendrillon qui finit sa vie avec le prince?

Marluxia: Nan mais oh, Cendrillon tsé c'est la parfaite pin-up! J'allais pas marier le beau prince à cette beautée fatale!

Axel: ...

Riku (qui a réfléchit très longuement avant de parler): On dirait que y'a du vécu ou des gens réels dans ton récit...

11h00 Les candidats se préparent pour l'epreuve

11h40 Après 40 minutes de pomponnage, Aishi annonce que l'épreuve est remise à demain pour causes d'intempéries. C'est con la vie parfois.

12h00 Axel met main à la pate et prépare des beignets à la banane pour tout le monde... Bizarrement, celui qu'il donne à Roxas et à lui meme a une forme d'étoile...

12h30 Kairi et Marluxia se reveillent enfin et sortent de l'infirmerie, seulement y'a plus rien à becter, donc ils mangent du pain, et rien que ça.

13h55 Namine va dans la salle d'eau.

14h00 Nos candidats passent l'aprem à jouer à la wii du staff. (Mario Smash Brawl). C'est Demyx qui gagne la finale contre Saix, en ayant pris pikachu comme personnage. Choix judicieux. Hum hum.

16h00 Luluce prend son 72eme café depuis le début de l'émission.

16h40 Camér HAMAN le caméraman se prend une porte en pleine poire. C'est en fait Saix, qui en avait marre d'attendre que Namine sorte de la salle de bain, pour prendre sa douche.

16h45 Un cri retenti: C'est Camér qui a surpris avec Saix, Namine prendre son bain avec Cloud! Aeris arrive par téléport, et fout la raclé de sa life à s'pauvre Cloud.

16h50 Saix est enfin dans son bain.

17h00 Axel et Roxas, qui avait été les premiers à s'etre faits éliminés à Smash Brawl, dorment sur le canapé depuis leur défaite.

17h20 Xemnas se fait engueulé par Luluce: On a trouvé des bieres dans sa valise! "Je comprends pas! C'est pas moi qui les y ai mises"! Les bieres sont réquisitionnées et mises dans le frigo du staff.

17h30 Aishi mange du chocolat.

18h00 Sora joue à sa DS dans la chambre des garçons.

18h20 Larxene, qui se retenait depuis le repas, lache un pet allucinant dans la chambre des filles. Namine, qui était présente lors du cataclisme, fut asphixiée et emmenée à l'infirmerie par Cloud.

18h30 Aeris arrose Larxene d'un produit desyntoxicant.

19h00 Zexion a passé pratiquement toute la soirée à lire un livre "Les hommes viennent de Mars. Les similis de Venus."

20h00 Roxas, aidé par Axel, a préparé le repas.Tout le monde se régale.

20h50 Sora retrafique le cable, mais son émission a été retirée pour cause d'émission chocante pour les jeunes. M/rde alors.

21h00 Luluce boit son 80eme café. Yey.

21h30 Camér fait plus ample connaissance avec Marluxia en jouant au scrabble.

22h00 Marluxia bat Camér 180 points à 5. Camér s'explique "Il a une pure chance de Némo: Il a toujours les lettres pour former les mots qui rapportent double! (Marluxia avait en fait joué les mots "Masochisme", "Obsédé", "Rose," et "Barbie". En fait, ces mots comptent triple, mais chuuut, sinon Camér va avoir la haine de s'etre fait battre 568pts à 5...)

23h00 Zexion prete son livre à Xemnas.

23h30 Tout le monde dors, sauf le staff, qui joue au poker.

00h00 Luluce crie victoire: elle a remporté 2 choses au poker: Le plus grand secret d'Aishi, et le slip de Camér!

00h30 Le plus grand secret d'Aishi n'est plus un secret, maintenant tout le monde sait qu'elle est bisexuelle. Kairi se blottit sous sa couette dans son lit.

01h00 Tout le monde au complet dors à présent. Fin de transmission.

Lundi (lemme de marqué le mois si vous vous posiez la question..)

10h00 Tout le monde dors.

11h00 Tout le monde dors encore. C'est ça de se coucher tard que voulez-vous...

11h30 Le people se lève enfin, sauf Kairi, qui vient à peine de s'endormir... Elle n'y arrivait pas car elle avait peur qu'Aishi vienne la violer pendant la nuit.

11h45 Les candidats sont appelés devant le gîte pour l'épreuve du jour.

Aishi: C'est très simple! Pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas encore par équipe! Vous devez TOUS faire le tour de l'ile (ce qui prend en moyenne 24h et 120 minutes donc 25h.) Vous devez partir maintenant, et les premiers arrivés auront du fric pour s'acheter ce qu'ils veulent par Bebay.

Les candidat soupirent, et le départ est donné.

12h00 Sora s'écroule par terre, fatigué du peu qu'il a courrut. Riku vient à son secours et le prend sur ses épaules, puis continue sa route comme si de rien n'était.

13h00 Aishi a préparé les embuches prévues sur la route des candidats:" un champ de mines, un truc ou que faut ramper, une grand mur enbois bouffé par les mites à grimper, des haies à passer par dessus, et pis une haie éléctrifiée et bien plus encore" déclare t-elle.

13h30 Marluxia, qui était passé devant tout le groupe en kichant Larxene, fait son beau et court à la maniere "I'm Famous de chez Pimousse."

13h40 Marluxia, qui avait semmé la groupe ( et les caméras par la meme occasion..) depuis belles lurettes, hurla tellement fort en se prenant la haie éléctrifiée qu'on l'entendait d'ici.

13h50 Larxene prend le courant sur elle pendant que les autres passent, puis elle relaisse le courant passer et repars. Comme quoi c'est un attout d'avoir comme élément l'éléctricitée.

13h52 Marluxia est laissé sur le coté du parcours, carbonisé.

15h40 Zexion motive les troupes "Allez les gars! On peut le faire! Pensez à la récompense!!"

16h52 Roxas perds sa basquette.

17h00 Un coup de vent soulève la robe de Namine, ce qui laisse le temps à Xemnas et Marluxia de matter la culotte de la blonde.

17h20 Kairi, en tête de la course, pête la forme... Et son mp3 par la meme occasion.

17h30 Bizarrement, Kairi se retrouve en fin de la course. Faut dire son mp3 c'était sa "SEULE ET UNIQUE RAISON DE VIVRE!!"

18h20 Axel en as ras la casquette de cette course et décide de couper par un joli passage boisé qu'il avait remarqué...

19h00 Roxas se rend compte de l'absence d'Axel, mais se dit que ce goujat est surement loin derriere...

23h00 Marluxia se remet à courrir.

01h00 Aishi choppe Axel en plein milieu de la jungle et l'enguele pour avoir coupé. Seulement elle lui dit "Si tu passe la nuit avec moi je dirais rien!" Le roux accepte à contre coeur... Après tout, il avait pas envie de rater la récompense alors qu'il aurait pu l'avoir. Et puis, il voyait l'arrivée d'ici.

02h47 La pleine lune redonne toute son energie à Saix, qui court à bonne allure en tête de course... Avec les pupilles bien dilatées...

05h00 Aishi dors sur Axel, et lui bave dessus. Le roux est exaspéré.

07h05 Le soleil sur leve sur Destiny island, et Nos candidats se retrouvent dans une impasse : un mur à franchir... La fatigue les submerge, et tous se demande comment ils vont faire pour passer par dessus. Marluxia arrive quelques instants après (Il a mangé du lion ou quoi?) et dit "Ah moi qui comptait continuer à courir sans m'arreter..." Larxene, qui ne suportait pas la vue de ces horribles cheveux roses, pris Marluxia et le balança par dessus le mur "SURTOUT CONTINUE D'COURRIR!! T'ARRETES SURTOUT PAS! SINON UN DRAGON SO MECHANT VA TDEVOREY TON FESSIER!!" Très convaincante, la Larxouille...

07h15 Saix en a ras le bol, il a faim, et quand il a faim, il passe en mode Berseck. Il passe donc à travers le mur de bois, laissant un trou pour que tout les candidats puissent passer. Efficaces.

07h30 Axel se casse pendant qu'Aishi dort, et s'assis sur l'arrivée.

08h00 Marluxia, en voyant Axel, voulut protester, mais le roux pris la parole "Vous en avez mis du temps!" Roxas soupira et se passa la main sur la tete.

08h30 Luluce arrive près des candidats, et leur donne 40 euros, à dépenser sur Bebay; une tasse de café en main.

09h00 Marluxia a commandé plein de soin capillaires, et ce n'est qu'après que Camér lui dit que le bon servait surtout à acheter à bouffer car le frigo ne serait plus alimenté. Crapouillou alors.

09h10 Zexion a dépenser intéligeament, et avait meme assez pour s'acheter un nouveau roman "Ce que pense les similis." de Victore Huguno.

10h00 Tout le monde attend sa commande de bouffe.

12h00 La commande n'est toujours pas arrivée.

14h00 Sora a dépensé tout son fric pour s'acheter un jeu de wii. Heureusement, Roxas est là et partagera sa bouffe avec son idiot de frere.

19h00 Bebay appele et annonce que la bouffe n'arrivera que demain. Ayant pitié du ventre de Demyx qui faisait un bruit pas possible (et surtout pour ne pas passer une nuit blanche) le staff partage sa bouffe avec les candidats.

19h30 Du caviar est mis sur la table. Larxene s'exclame "Ah mé puteigne, s'pas dla merde en plus leur bouff de gignols!"

20h45 Kairi va se coucher

21h00 Sora a piraté le cable, mais il ne peut pas en profiter: il y a la diffusion du match de foot: Les similis contre les sans-coeurs, et ici, personne ne veut rater ça!

23h00 Namine explique qu'elle est trop crevée pour voir la fin du match, et prend le couloir opposé à celui des chambres des candidats... Bizarrement, 2 minutes plus tard, Cloud se leve et prend la meme direction...

00h00 Le people, exténué, décide d'aller roupiller.

02h00 Luluce, qui a abusé du café, ne dors pas.

03h00 Fin de transmission. Camér va s'couchey alors...

Mardi (flemme de marquer l'année aussi.)

06h30 Rien. Aussi, il est encore tot. Si la caméra est allumée ,c'est parce qu'en dormant, Camér l'a allumée.

10h00 Reveil de nos amis. Luluce elle, est déja debout et regarde la télé. Meme pas un poil fatiguée, un café à la main.

10h30 Les commandes arrivent enfin! Bebay livre tout par hélico, avec une lettre d'excuse pour le retard, que les candidats jettent à la poubelle.

11h00 Sora branche son jeu de wii "Mario Kart".

12h00 Les candidats mangent chacun ce qui leur plait, reçu par la poste ce matin. Sauf Marluxia, qui bouffe un de ses caleçon pour passer la faim.

13h00 Zexion a reçu son roman, et s'installe dans son coin pour lire tranquilement.

17h45 Les nominés sont annoncés. C'est Sora et Larxene qui sont choisis. Larxene s'enerve "BANDE DE CHROMOSOMES DE GLANDES SALIVAIRES DE LARVES DE CHIRONOMES!!" Sora, quant à lui, chiale comme un bébé. Heureusement, fréro Roxas est lààà.

18h00 Larxene a trop la flemme de faire ses bagages. T'maniere, on sait pas qui des deux partira.

19h00 Xemnas s'emmerde grave, prend une revue et s'enferme dans les chiottes pour faire sa grosse commission du jour.

20h00 Heure du repas. Larxene fait comme si de rien était, et continue de raconter des conneries.

21h00 Luluce demande conseil à Camér pendant que les candidats ainsi qu'Aishi regardent la télé. Elle lui demande si y'a pas un remede pour dormir, et lutter contre la caféine. Camér repond que se shooter à la biere jusqu'a en etre malade, ça fait effet de cure de desyntox'.

21h10 Luluce sors les bieres confisquées à Xemnas, et en distribue une à chacun. "Yeaaah!!"

21h20 Luluce est déja soule. Elle sautille partout dans le salon et chante "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES??," et Namine, completement Ivre aussi, lui réponds toujours "YEAH! I LIKE WAFFLES!!" - "DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" - "YEAH I LIKE PANCAKES!" - Et à la fin, ça finit toujours en duo "TU! TULULU! TULULUTUTUTULULU!!". Les deux filles tombent de fatigue vers 23h00, après avoir bien courrut partout dans le loft.

23h20 Tout le people, ayant eu un foutu mal de crane vers 23h15, se sont tous allongés par terre ou sur un meuble (ou personne!) quelconque, et dorment maintenant comme des bébés.

00h00 Fin de transmission. (Caméra auto intélligente qui s'etend quand y'a plus d'action : D)

* * *

J'AIME LE CAFE!! ET MON GROUPE FAVORIS C'EST AN CAFE, CEY LE COMBLEUUUH!!

(Ouais ouais, je vais me pendre 8D)

QUI ALLEZ VOUS DECIDER D'ELIMINER?? LE MIGNON SORA AUX FAUX AIRS D'ANGE?

OU BIEN LARXENE L'HYPER ACTIVE??

TELEFICTATEURS, LEURS DESTINS SONT ENTRE VOS MAIINS X3!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mercredi**

08h00 l Reveil avec le générique de Negima cette fois ! Allez, EN FORME LES ENFANTS!

08h15 l La tension est palpable. Tout le monde est prié de s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon (Oui, DANS, car y'a plus de coussin, Marluxia ayant gerbé dessus a cause de l'alcool la veille.)

08h20 l Luluce arrive avec son café et le journal du matin (100eme café!!! YEAH NEW WORLD RECORD?)

08h30 l Sora flippe tellement qu'il en bouffe sa keyblade.

08h31 l Sora s'est pété une dent

08h35 l Luluce annonce celui qui quitte l'aventure: LARXENE.

08h40 l Larxene s'exlame (5 minutes de retard je précise... Le temps que l'info arrive au cerveau.) "Tss t'maniere jsré pas resté ac sé bouffon dla life! zetes dé no life lé amis, alors allé crevé sou laile dun lapin crevé et faite vou bouffé par un ra mort! adios amigos.

08h45 l Sora saute dans les bras de Roxas, en lui chuchottant "Ahaha! Ca aurait put etre moi T.T! Trop heureux mon frèèèèèère!" (Roxas soupire encore et encore.)

09h00 l Larxene pars définitivement du Gîte; elle dit au revoir à ses camarades qui s'en foutent légèrement qu'elle se casse.

09h10 l C'est la fête dans la chambre des filles: Youpi, plus de chieuse dans la chambre! Yeah, ça s'arrose!

09h15 l Pendant que les filles font la fête (la zick techno à fond et tout, et tout!) les garçons jouent à la wii du staff: mario kart.

09h20 l Luluce apporte l'alcool à la fête. Z'y va kewa!

09h30 l Kairi dégueule partout après son 5 eme verre en 10 minutes.

09h40 l Aeris l'infirmiere arrive et se joint à la fete "féminine".

09h50 l Kairi git dans son vomis. Bwark.

10h00 l Saix a dérappé sur le circuit de Mario et s'est énervé avec la télécommande wii, qui s'est retrouvée plantée dans l'écran. Woupi... (GOLBERG! Bon j'arrete...)

10h30 l Aishi arrive dans le salon et demande à tout les garçons de se retrouver ce soir devant la grotte Shikyo qui se trouve etre à coté du gite...

10h40 l Aishi fait passer l'info chez les filles, et apprends qu'elle n'a pas étée invitée à la fete. Pas cool.

12h00 l La matinée se passe comme ça, crick, crack, pouf.

12h12 l Tout allait bien dans les cuisines, jusqu'a ce que Xemnas, en cuisinant, voiye l'heure : 12h12! CHIFFRE DOUBLE! IL VA MOURRIR!!! AHHHH Et bam, monsieur se brule.

12h30 l Xemnas est ammené à l'infirmerie.

13h00 l Riku et Sora papotent ensemble.

14h30 l Kairi en a marre de cuisiner pour elle meme, elle se dit naze en cuisine. Camèr lui dit que non, s'pas possaïbeul d'etre nule en cuisine, il faut perseverer!

15h00 l Kairi a réussi à faire évanouir Camèr après que ce dernier est ingurgité une des recettes secretes de la rouquine...

16h00 l Luluce et Namine sont dans les studios d'enregistrement et boivent chacune un café. (Décaféiné, of course.)

17h30 l Marluxia prend un bain à pétale de rose.

17h45 l Xemnas ressort ENFIN de l'infirmerie avec la main bandée façon "LE RETOUR DE LA MOMIE"

18h00 l Tout le monde se retrouve devant la grotte Shikyo... Aishi présente l'emission, et Luluce regarde tout depuis les studios, tandis que Camèr filme l'entrée de la grotte...

Aishi: Bonjour chez téléfictateurs!! Nous sommes ici pour la seconde épreuve de confort, autrement nommée ce soir... L'EPREUVE DE COURAAGE! Nos aventuriers vont entrer dans cette grotte avec pour seule lumiere cette BOUGIE SENTEUR PARFUM POUR CHIOTTE 100 POUR 100 ECOLO! Cey ti' pas beauw? Ah làlà!! Donc, ils devront traverser la grotte, et aller tout au fond de celle ci et choisir un couloir: ensuite, ils devront trouver un petit ruban portant la couleur de leur groupe! Chaque groupe a droit a une arme pour se battre contre des ennemis, mais rien de TRANCHANT. Présentation des groupes! xD

.+.+.+.+.

Groupe CRAZY PINK.

Couleur: Rose. (LOL.)

Namine HOSAKA & Kairi KENIGI.(On voulait préciser leurs noms, rien que pour délirer 8D)

-Armées de deux polochons marque IKEA chacune. Roses, bien évidemment...

-Pour l'occasion, Namine s'est teint les cheveux en rose.

-Les deux filles ont des fringues à la rock n'roll (rose et noir)

Voyons voir si leur nouveau style de "je kiffe halloween et Marilyn Manson" colle avec le courage!

.+.+.+.+.

Groupe: Soriku (Flemme de trouver un nom, Aishi en a trouvé un xD.)

Couleur: Bleu

Sora , Riku

-Riku a le sens de l'orientation

-Sora est alergique à l'humiditée, et il se trouve que leur ruban se trouve près de la riviere souterraine qui traverse la grotte.. Hey, ce serait pas de la triche ça?

-Sont armés d'une couette WATERPROOF.(Ouais ... Ca existe... Enfin, dans ma fic du moins oO!)

Yeah, suivons Riku à la queue leu-leu! Ah, ah, à la queuh leu-leu!!! TOUT LE MONDE S'ECLATE!

.+.+.+.+.

Groupe: Akuroku (ah, ah...)

Couleur: Rouge (Hé, hé...)

Axel, Roxas (Vu que son frere a sympatisé avec l'argenté, le blond a bien dut se trouver un autre partenaire é-è)

-Axel a un tempérament très dynamique, et Roxas a le sens des opérations!

-Armés d'un gros coussin chacun... Va y'avoir du grabuge les amis! (Axel voulait prendre des lattes de lit, mais la prod' a jugé ça trop "mortel.")

.+.+.+.+.

Groupe: Zemyx (quoi, les candidats veulent pas se trouver un nom, la prod' leur en trouve un.)

Couleur: Vert

Demyx, Zexion

-Demyx est, dit on, assez trouillard

-Nous ne savons rien de Zexion, il parle pratiquement jamais.

-Armés d'un...Foulard? Eh; ouais... Non, étrangler son ennemi est interdit... On comprend pas leur choix.

.+.+.+.+.

Groupe: THE KILLERS OF DOOM

Couleur: Gris

Xemnas, Camér (Vu qu'il y a un nombre impair de candidats, Camér s'est proposé pour l'épreuve de courage.. )

-Seul Xemnas est armé par deux polochons, Camér étant occupé à filmer.

-Xemnas est assez "bestial"

-Camér a déclaré "ON VA PETER LA BARAQUE!"

.+.+.+.+.

Groupe: Les fleurs de... Hum? Oh, changement de nom (Saix n'étant pas d'accord avec son partenaire, le staff choisit un nom): Le bersekeur & Sex bomb'

Couleur: Rouge

Saix, Marluxia

-Saix peut passer en mode berseck à tout moment

-Marluxia n'a aucun talent

-Saix aurait préféré se pendre, mais on a pas de corde et les lianes sont trop merdiques dans le coin. Dommage.

-Armés de 2 taies d'oreiller à fleur!

Remarque: OH MON DIEU! SI ON ABREGE CA DONNE "Bersek & sex" soit "Le berseck est sex'" OH MY F+++ING GOD O.O

.+.+.+.+.

Aishi: Et voilà! Commençons l'épreuve! EN AVANT, TOUS DANS LA GROOOTTE SHIKYO!! (En direct grace aux caméras)

Nos aventuriez s'avancent dans la grotte... Et prennent tous un couloir séparé. L'épreuve est lancée.

.+.+.+.+.

Camér et Xemnas arrivent à un "carrefour". Droite ou gauche? Camér mettrait sa main à coupé que c'est le chemin de droite, et Xemnas mettrait sa... Euh... partie génitale, va t'on dire, à trancher que c'est le chemin de gauche...

Camér: Mais MER+BIP+! Je te jure mec! C'est la droite notre destinée!

Xemnas: MAIS BORD+BIP+! JE TE DIS QUE C'EST LA GAUCHE PU+BIP+IN TU FAIS CHI+BIP A LA FIN!

Camér: ENC+bip+é! Ta gu+BIP+!

Xemnas: +BIP BIP BIIIIIIIP+ Tu sais quoi, prenons des chemins séparés!

Camér: +BIP BIP BIIP+ toi meme! Tout à fait d'accord!

Et les KILLEURS OF DOOM se séparent donc... Aïe, aïe...

.+.+.+.+.

Sora voit sa crise d'alergie se déclancher... Riku suis la piste !

.+.+.+.+.

Les crazy pink s'avancent. Pour passer le temps et penser à autre chose que leurs talons qui sont en train de se casser à cause du sol pourri ou elles marchent, elles décident de se raconter des ragots...

Namine: Oh ouaiis hein! Le p'tit Roxas comment il est seeeeeeeeeeeexyyyy!!

Kairi: Oh lol hiiiiii! Moi j'pref son p'tit frere tout trognoooon de mon pignon!

Namine: Ehhhh je préfere les blondinets à petites oreilles!!

Kairi: Oh moi les chatains biloute!

Namine: O.O

[SILENCE]

[BLANC]

[AUCUN BRUIT]

[OH MON DIEU UN OVNI]

[ARGG]

[SI CE QUE TU AS A DIRE N'EST PAS MIEU QUE LE SILENCE, ALORS TAIS TOI.]

[BLANC DE CHEZ BLANC]

[SILENCE IS A SCAAARY SOUUUND]

.....

Finalement, Namine trouve quelque chose de mieux que le silence à dire.

Namine: OH LA PERVERSE!

Kairi: Maiiiiis euhhh

Namine: TU COMPTAIS LE VIOLER HEIN? JE T'AI VUE DANS L'AVION!

Kairi: Mais mais maiiiiis....

Namine: COMMENT QUE T'ES HORRIBLE! IL DOIT AVOIR 2ANS DE MOINS QUE TOI WTF!!

Kairi: .... JE SUIS HOMO!!!!

Namine: EN PLUS IL.......... Que... QUOIIII???

La blonde court le plus vite qu'elle peut droit devant elle (Enfin, la rose vu qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux pour l'occasion o-o). Sauf que c'est Kairi qui a la bougie, alors la blonde finit à se cogner contre une paroi rocheuse....

Kairi: ... J'avais dit ça pour que tu me foutes la paix, je suis hétéro qu'est ce ' tu crois làààà

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas et Axel marchent tranquilement sans parler.... Le blond réfléchis. "Mais vas-y Roxas. Dit-lui quelque chose! N'importe quoi! Pour engager la conversation! Allez allez mon gars! Go go go! Let's go!" Finalement, Roxas se décide et prend une grande inspiration.

Roxas: PATATO POMME FRITTE!

Axel: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Le roux sursauta, surpris d'entendre le blond crier, il lacha la bougie qui s'explosa au sol et tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans le noir...

Axel: ... Tu disais?

Roxas: .... Désolé.

Axel: Oh wow, tu disais désolé avant meme d'avoir fait l'action? Purée t'es medium!

Roxas: ....

Axel: ... Attends, j'vais essayer de faire pareil é-è

Roxas: Hein?

Dans le noir, Roxas essayait de voir où se trouvait le rouquin...

Roxas: ....Axeeel?

La cire de la bougie fondait et s'éparpilla au sol jusqu'a ce qu'elle seche et perde sa forme liquide... Enfin j'dis ça mais dans le noir ça devait etre difficile de voir ça.

Axel: .... Désolé....Roxas.

Généralement, quand dans une phrase, le nom de l'interpellé est à la fin, c'est une forme de politesse, quand on va faire quelque chose de TRES GRAVE. Roxas le sait parce qu'il a fait des études de simili psycologie!! Et pas vous! Nanananannèèèèèreuuh 8D

Roxas: WTF.. Axell.. Qu'est ce que tuuu.....

.+.+.+.+.

Dans la salle d'enregistrement, 4 personnes tapent du point sur la table. Le café déborda un peu de sa tasse...

Aeris: PUREE! Voilà tsé, y'a plus de lumiere on aura pas droit à notre porno habituel...

Cloud (chuchotte): Moi j'prefererais voir ça mais avec Namine...

Luluce: Rah là là vous êtes tous des perveeeeers 8D

Diz: Oh yeaaaaaaaaaah.

Luluce: Vive la prod' : 3

.+.+.+.+.

Demyx: Rahhh qu'est ce qu'on s'emmerde.. FAudrait avoir un peu peur pour changer...

Zexion: ... J'suis doué en théatre, tu veux que je te montre?

Demyx: Ouais? Attends...

Demyx sors sa sitar et joue un air à vous faire la chair de poule...

Zexion: Oh mon dieu! ILS EXISTENT! Je les aie vus.... Ils vont venir! Ils veulent profiter de nous!! OH NOONN!! Ils m'ont eut... Dites à... Ma famille... Que je les aimes.... Ahhhh... Je sens mon ame partiiir... Adieuuu! Errrrkkk............

Zexion fit un tour sur lui meme et s'écrasa au sol, la langue pendante. Demyx arreta de jouer et regarda le blibliothécaire pendant un instant.

Demyx: Euhh... Hé ho?

Pas de réponse.

Demyx: Ze.. Zexion?? T'es vivant? Dit quelque ...

Zexion: ABALKABOUDA!!!

Demyx: AHHHHHHHH

Zexion: 8D

Demyx: Purée! Du con! Tu m'as fait trop peur!

Zexion: Héhé 8D

Le groupe Zexion continua son chemin qui était une ligne droite... La prod sait maintenant que Zexion a un talent en arts dramatiques!

.+.+.+.+.

Luluce: Rawrr... Tu es à croquer!!

Cloud: ....

Aeris: Ohh le tout mignooon!!

DiZ: Comment ça "mignon"? Il est sensé faire peur, là!

Aeris: Oh? Bah c'est raté.

Luluce: Complétement raté; meme.

DiZ: ..... Attendez.

L'homme fringué uniquement de bandelettes style "le retour de la momie" version rouge modifia quelque chose sur Cloud et le barbouilla de maquillage bizarre...

Aeris: OH MON DIEU

Luluce: PAR-FAIT!! Cloud tu gagnerais le concours d'Halloween!!

Cloud: ....

.+.+.+.+.

Aishi: Alors, c'est bon?

Luluce & Aeris: Ouais!

Aishi: Oh Cloud! T'es laid mais tu reste quand même Sexy, un truc de dingue!

Cloud: ....

Aishi: Alors en avannnnt!

.+.+.+.+.

Le berseck & Sex' arrivent à un cul de sac.

Saix: Bordel, j'vais mourrir, et avec toi en plus.

Marluxia: Bah c'est mieux que mourrir seul!

Saix: Na.

Marluxia: Oh, bon...

Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre.... Les cheveux de Marluxia se dressèrent sur sa tete, et Saix s'accroupit. Une silouhette se déssinait dans la pénombre: elle se rapprochait...

Marluxia: Qui... QUI ETES-VOUS?

Si l'on se fiait à l'ombre de la silhouette, cette derniere prenait un livre et cherchait une certaine page... Puis, l'inconnu parrut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

???: Hum hum... Je suis....

Saix: Rrrrr....

???: Euh....

Saix avait les pupilles noires... Non, ce n'étais pas le mode berseck... Mais qu'était-ce donc, alors? Maintenant en mode "loup garou", il se jetta sur l'inconnu, les griffes et les crocs en avant O.O

???: JE SUIS MOOOORT!! AHHHH

La silouhette pris ses jambes à son coup, et Saix se lança à la poursuite de celle-ci, laissant Marluxia seul avec sa petite bougie.

Marluxia: ... Hé ho... Quelqu'un...? ....

.+.+.+.+.

Luluce: Merde, Saix poursuit Cloud partout ....

Aishi: On devrait peut etre faire quelque chose?

[silence dans les studios.]

Tous: Naaan.

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas: Naan... Axel.... Arrete... Je.... Nnnh....

Axel roulait une pelle au blondinet depuis quelques minutes déja, et Roxas se demandait comment il faisait pour encore avoir du souffle avec tout ça. Le roux arreta enfin le baiser, puis le blond repris sa réspiration, en se laissant glisser le long de la paroie contre laquelle Axel l'avait plaqué. Le roux s'assis en tailleur en face de Roxas. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, puis Roxas se jetta sur Axel, et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau... Jusqu'a ce que le blond arrete tout brutalement, fixant quelque chose à sa gauche...

Axel: .... Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Roxas: Le ruban!

Le blond se leva de dessus Axel (xD), et saisit le ruban qui était rouge.

Roxas: Trop fun!

Axel: J'srais bien resté un peu plus longtemps, moi.

Roxas: ... Rien ne nous empeche de rester encore un peu, tu sais.

Axel: Vrai!

Et le roux plaqua Roxas au sol, et c'était repartit pour un ballet de langues .... (Purée, et dire qu'ils sont dans le noir! Du coup nous, la prod', on voit rien! T.T)

.+.+.+.+.

Au dessus du petit court d'eau, voguait un bateau! Mais quel drole de bateau! Car c'était en fait une couette waterploof qui était sur les flots! Et j'arrete avec mes "O"! Sora fait une crise d'asme, et Riku se depeche de ramer avec sa basquette pour en finir au plus vite. Et c'est sur un rocher, que l'argenté trouva le ruban du groupe!

Riku & Sora: Hourra!

Et voyant que la couette continuait d'avancer, les deux amis regardèrent devant eux: pourquoi la prod n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait une cascade? Les deux hurlèrent en coeur, et ramèrent chacun de leur coté avec sa basquette, Sora éternuant toutes les deux secondes.

.+.+.+.+.

Dans les studios, la prod' se marre en voyant Riku & Sora se démener. En fait, (non, il sont pas si cruels voyons.), la dite "cascade" ne fait que 10 cm de hauteur, mais dans le noir, on voit pas que le fleuve continue. Enfin...

.+.+.+.+.

Zexion: Donc, si on prend la droite, il faudra suivre le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombent des stalactites,

Demyx: Celles du haut, c'est pas stalagmites?

Zexion: euh, non! Donc, on devrait arriver à l'autel de la grotte, ou doit etre caché notre ruban!

Demyx: Aahhhh! Ok.

Le groupe suivit donc la tactique de Zexion, et arriva bien dans une espece de "piece", ou un autel était placé au beau milieu. Zexion, (qui s'était scotché une lampe torche sur le front, comme Demyx), s'approcha, et chercha le ruban: Rien.

Zexion: J'étais pourtant sur... Rah, ça m'enerve!

Demyx, qui en avait trop marre, s'assit sur l'autel, et le marbre sur lequel il était assis s'écroula. Il tomba sur le ruban.

Zexion: ... J'aurais dut y penser.

Les compères prennent donc le chemin inverse, pour revenir à la sortie.

.+.+.+.+.

Camér & Xemnas se retrouvent enfin.

Camér: ....

Xemnas: ....

Camér: Ecoute, ça fait 3 heures que je tourne, j'en ai marre. On coopère juste pour retrouver la sortie, ok?

Xemnas: Ok.

Donc, les KILLEURS OF DOOM se reforment, le temps de trouver la sortie.

.+.+.+.+.

Luluce: NYAAPY!

DiZ: Arrete d'écouter an cafe à fond sur ton ipod, tu va te bousiller les oreilles!

Luluce: HEIN? QUOI? QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS? J'ENTEND PAS!

DiZ fit un "fuck" avec son doigt d'honneur, et Luluce haussa les épaules. Cloud arriva, en aillons, dans les studios.

Aishi & Aeris: ... Aïe....

Luluce: (ipod toujours dans les oreilles) P'TIN MON POV'! J'PENSAIS PAS QUE CE SERAIT SI TERRIBLE!

Cloud: ... Maman bobo.

Cloud s'évanouit par terre. DiZ le traina à l'infimerie, avec l'aide d'Aeris.

Aishi: Bon, j'retourne à l'entrée de la grotte pour accueillir les "KILLEURS OF DOOM"....

Luluce: QUOIII?

Aishi fit un bras d'honneur à Luluce et partit. Luluce haussa à nouveau les épaules.

.+.+.+.+.

A l'entrée de la grotte Shikyo, Xemnas et Camér apperçurent enfin la lumiere... Euh... De la nuit? Enfin, de la lune quoi.

Camér: Jésus Marie Joseph... Je croyait que je m'en sortirais jamais... Meme ma caméra portable est out...

Caméra portable: Pshuuuuuuuiiiiiiit! (Explose)

Camér: ....

Xemnas: Mec, tu vas pas me croire, mais j'vois notre ruban d'ou je suis.

Camér: Ah? Il est ou?

Xemnas: ... Pendu au dessus de ta face de cake.

Camér: Oh?

Camér leva sa tete et vit le ruban. Il resta un moment silencieux, puis jura dans son coin, tandis que Xemnas décrochait le ruban.

Aishi: Bien! Bien! Nous avons nos vainqueurs! Bravo!

.+.+.+.+.

Roxas et Axel arrivent. Aishi les regarde avec des grands yeux ronds, l'air térrifié, et les deux jeunes mirent un temps fou à remarqué qu'ils se tenaient la main! (C'est de là que venait ce regard de la blonde Aishi'....). Suivit ensuite de Riku, qui brandit Sora, qui lui meme, brandit son ruban en eternuant ! (Ouhou! La tour effel façon humaine!). SAix regarde les candidats arriver, assis gentilment à coté de l'entrée de la grotte.

Sora: Déja dehors?

Saix: ....

Sora: ... Ok.

Zexion & Demyx arrivent juste après Riku & Sora, Zexion, mature comme il est, n'est pas déçu quand on lui annonce qu'ils sont 4emes. Au moins, il ne s'est pas ennuyé!

Demyx: Oh nooooon!! Trop la loose! Bon allez j'joue un p'tit truc pour nous remonter le moral! GIMME GIMME GIMME A MAN AFTER MIIIIDNIGHT!!

Riku: Sans le chant, s'il te plait.

Demyx: Eukay! Tututuduuu....

1h plus tard, Kairi arrive avec Namine dans ses bras.

Kairi: Elle s'est pris un mur.

Aishi: Ah. Ho Kay.

Namine est donc conduite à l'infirmerie, et Cloud prend personnellement soin d'elle...

.+.+.+.+.

Tout le monde est rentré dans le gîte, et personne a capté que Marluxia manquait à l'appel.

.+.+.+.+.

23h30 l _Dans le salon du gîte._

Luluce: Ho Kay! Les deux personnes nominées sont... Euh... Hey, il est où, fleur d'hibiscus?

Saix: Qui?

Luluce: ... Non j'ai dut révé! Donc, les deux nominés sont....

(Demyx joue un air grave sur sa guitare, pour remplacer le roulement de tambour)

Luluce: Xemnas & Riku!

Riku: P'tin d'merde fait chier.

Xemnas: J'suis trop beau gosse, je SAIS qu'on me virera pas.

Luluce: Aussi, j'ai une annonce à faire! La machine à café est réparée!

Tous: Qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle...

Luluce: Mais aussi....

(La tention est palpable, mesdames et messieurs.)

Luluce: Les deux équipes sont formées, aujourd'hui. Il y aura l'équipe rouge: (les) Takatoukité. Et l'équipe Jaune : (les) Marabou! Voici la composition des équipes, que je vais affiché sur ce mur pour caché le papier peint arraché qui avait été bouffé par le vomis de... Mais oui il manque bien quelqu'un! Celui qui a les veuch' roses là... Enfin, on voit ça plus tard.

l AFFICHE DES EQUIPES l

**Takatoukité **

Marluxia

Riku

Sora

Kairi

Xemnas

Saix

**Marabou**

Axel

Roxas

Demyx

Zexion

Namine

Camér (Décidement...)

Luluce: Et ce sera tout! Merci de dire à Namine dans quelle équipe elle est! Bonne nuit chers candidats!

00h00 l Cloud dors dans l'infimerie, auprès de Namine.

00h01 l Les candidats sont maintenant placés, (filles et garçons confondus) dans le dortoir correspond à leur équipe.

00h20 l _Dortoir des Takatoukité. _

Kairi: MAINTENANT POUR LA 100EME FOIS: SAIX RETOURNE TOI QUE JE ME FOUTE EN PYJAMA!

Saix: (bave)

Kairi: MAIS C'EST PAS VRAIIII!

Xemnas: Si je peux me permettre mademoiselle, mon cher collèèègue regarde la pleine lune, vous n'avez donc qu'a changé d'angle de la piece.

Kairi se tut, mais elle avait les mords et se retenait d'égorger tout le dortoir.

Les takatoukités s'endorment donc.

00h30 l _Dortoir des Marabou_

Dans le noir, une fois qu'on crois que tout le monde dort, Roxas se glisse dans le lit d'un certain roux....

00h45 l Studios

Aishi: Hééé ouéé bébeyy! J'lui ai répondu "T'as un balayyy dans l'cuul face de cuuul?"

Luluce: AHAH LOL LOL (rigole la tete face contre table, donc on entend sa voix dans le bois)

DiZ: Héhéhé! WHIPS!

Aeris: Maaa! C'est pour ça que Andy est venu me vwar à l'infirmerie! Et qu'il ma demanday "Hey!! Y'a quelque chose qui dépasse de mon arriéreuuh train'gue?" AHAHAH

Aishi: 8DD

Luluce se lève et s'allonge sur le tapis de la salle pour roupiller.

Aishi: Té, ça me rapelle une chanson! CHOUU! ANDYYY

Aishi & Aeris: DIS MOUAHH WIII! AAANNNDYYY!

01h00 l Fin de toute activité dans le gîte.

* * *

A vous de jouer, téléfictateurs!

**A VOUS DE VOTER.**

Lequel des deux argentés quitera l'aventure? Est-ce...

**RIKU;** le téméraire et intelligent jeune homme, super beau avec un petit coté ténébreux?

**Ou bien...**

**XEMNAS;** l'empoté qui dirige une organisation toute entiere, mais qui est ENTIEREMENT ténébreux?

A vous de choisir!!! A la prochaine!


End file.
